Marco Rossi
Entrance Mission Start Marco comes in on the parachute, then drops into the floor. Special Attacks Neutral B - Stick Grenade Marco throws a grenade that bounces off the floor once, then explodes upon landing the second time. Unlike Snake's these cannot be picked up by other players. Side B - Iron Lizard Marco fires a robotic missile on wheels that travels along the ground and explodes. Up B - Rocket pack Marco gses a jetpack to propel himself forwards, ramming into anyone in his path. Down B - Drop Shot Marco fires a single explosive sphere that bounces across the field until it hits an opponent, or a wall. Final Smash - Super Vehicle-001 The titular Metal Slug rolls in and Marco hops into it. The Metal Slug can maneuver back and forth and even hop about. The Metal Slug can fire aimed lasers from a turret with the A button, and shells from the cannon with the B button. The Metal Slug can also take damage from other players within the time it is used, threatening to self destruct once it sustains enough damage. Upon this a prompt will come up to press up on the D-pad to abandon it and send it rolling forwards towards other players in an explosion. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Marco takes a sip from a canteen Sd: Marco gives a quick salute Dn: Marco stands ready with his knife and smirks Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Marco lets out a hearty laugh in victory Victory 2: "Mission all over!" Marco grins and raises an arm in victory Victory 3: Marco eats some cake, then suddenly gets fat Lose/Clap: Dramatic death in every Metal Slug Games. Character Description This Italian-American went on to study at the military academy's special technologies college after attending a public technical high school. After graduation, he became a member of the Peregrine Falcons Special Forces Squad (commonly called PF Squad). Although gentle by nature, mention of General Morden, responsible for the deaths of so many of his friends and comrades, will send him into an uncontrolled rage. He's one of the squad's expert agents and an intellectual whose hobby is computer science. A computer virus he created for fun once mistakenly attacked the army's central computer system. Penetrating through all of the security firewalls, the virus almost caused the launch of a nuclear missile. But he'll never admit this. His pet phrase is "Pull your finger out and get to the source code." Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Marco fires shots from his pistol that travel at close range *Dash Attack - Marco runs forwards while firing with heavy machine guns in each hand. Tilts *Side - Marco lunges forwards and slashes with his knife. *Up - Marco crouches and fires upwards. *Down - Marco slashes downwards with his knife. Smashes *Side - Marco fires with a shotgun, shooting a blast at close range. *Up - Marco slashes diagonally upwards with a Zantetsu sword, sending a crescent projectile slash in that direction. *Down - Marco ducks down as an extendable boxing glove shoots out from his backpack. Aerials *N-Air: Marco kicks forwards. A typical Sex Kick. *F-Air: Marco fires forward with a rocket launcher. *B-Air: Marco does a summersault and then shoots the enemy with a shotgun. *U-Air: Marco fires upwards diagonally with a flame shot. *D-Air: Marco fires straight down with his pistol. Grabs, Throws *Grab - Marco grabs towards the opponent with one hand. *Pummel - Marco punches towards the chest while holding on. *Forward - Marco dashes past his opponent while slashing with a knife. *Backward - Marco maneuvers behind his opponent then fires towards their back with a pistol. *Up - Marco tosses his opponent upwards, then fires a laser up at them. *Down - Marco slams his opponent to the ground, then fires down at them with a heavy machine gun. Misc. *Ledge attack: Marco rolls forwards then does two kicks before rolling back to his feet. *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Metal Slug itself Victory Music Mission Complete Rock Remix - Metal Slug 5 Kirby Hat Marco's hair and headband Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Marco's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Marco Rossi TBA Marco Rossi (Alt) TBA Marco Rossi Trophy.png|Classic Marco Rossi (Smash) Trophy.png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Snake Codec *Colonel - Snake, are you familiar with the Peregrine Falcons Special Forces Squad? *Snake - Yeah, those are the guys that are always fighting against that Morden guy. Although there's also this weird rumor that they've also taken on Martians. *Colonel - Its all true, Snake. They also receive aid from the vehicles known as Metal Slugs. *Snake - Wait, Metal Gear?! *Colonel - No, I said Metal Slug which are the tanks they use, although they do have a larger one called "Metal Rear" *Snake - Oh. Guess a traditional tank can hold up fine, but not quite as durable. *Colonel - No matter how tough the threat is, soldiers like Marco Rossi always seem to come through. *Snake - Kinda helps that those POWs provide him with ammo and medical supplies. *Colonel - You don't quite have the same privilege these days. *Snake - Yeah, all the ones in Outer Heaven gave me were these star badges. Kept saying they would "improve my health". *Colonel - However, the PF Squad is more suited for a war zone, while your field is in stealth missions. *Snake - Who knows. Someday I might be forced to sneak through an active battlefield while on a mission. *Colonel - It could happen with the state of the world recently, but lets hope it doesn't come to that. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Marco is the first Metal Slug charater to appear in Lawl. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Italian-American Category:Metal Slug Category:SNK Category:Super Lawl Category:ARC Favorites Category:NeoGeo Battle Coliseum Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Soldiers Category:American Category:People called Marco